Right In Front of Me
by x.lucyalex16.x
Summary: Sasuke moves back to his hometown he moved away from and rekindles his care and extreme love for Naruto. With a little push, Sasuke and Naruto confess their dying love.
1. Chapter 1

Right In Front of Me

Naruto and Sasuke were very good friends when they were in preschool. Sasuke always staying by Naruto's side. Beating the kids, who would bully Naruto, half to death.

It was adorable to see them sleep very close together during nap time. Naruto's head was always on Sasuke's lap while he slept sitting up.

Sakura and Ino were very close too (they fought for Sasuke then also). They would play house and force Sasuke to be the child and Naruto to be the cat.

When he would complain about being a cat, Sasuke would grab a marker and draw whiskers on Naruto. After that, he would tell him cats get to sleep on people's laps and he didn't complain after that.

Shikamaru was always the postman or the guest that would drop by to say hello. He would bring plastic cakes and hot dogs for them to have a picnic before Ino left to work.

Ino was the father who worked as a secret agent on an invisible boat and Sakura was the angry mother always telling Sasuke to get the cat out of the house. Of course Sasuke would ignore her so Sakura would start yelling at Ino to get another job for more money.

At the end of the day, Naruto would thrash around not wanting to leave Sasuke. Kicking and screaming Sasuke's name. Though Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto either, he would tell him to have a race and the first one who got to Naruto''s house won. Of course Naruto felt for it and hurried Iruka to start the car.

In kindergarten Shikamaru made friends with the new student: Gaara. His eyes looked like those of a raccoon and his hair was gorgeously red with his clear blue eyes.

Ino eventually made him the burglar that she had to defeat with her ray gun and throw him off her invisible boat. Sakura would yell at her that she finally was doing something to bring food on the table. Shikamaru became the henchman of Gaara (which he would always want to be killed so that he could take a nap) and they were glued together also.

Sadly just before first grade, Sasuke was moving away. His parents had jobs in another part of town and he had to leave Naruto.

On the day before he left, Sasuke was allowed a last playdate with Naruto. They were underneath a small dome, Naruto blushing as Sasuke drew whiskers on his face. "Eh, Sasuke?" He asked trying not to move.

"What?"

"Why are you drawing whiskers on my face?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood silent and finally finished his work. "…"

"…?" Naruto tilted his head, "Sasuke?" His eyes weld up in tears and he clenched his fists on his lap.

Sasuke panicked. "D-Don't cry, dobe! They'll come off!"

Naruto wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry." His head drooped.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long while and parted his lips to say something, but he immediately closed them.

"I don't want you to leave." Naruto finally said.

Sasuke's heart sank. "I… Have to." It hurt his chest to say that to Naruto.

Again, silence loomed in between the two and Sasuke hatched an idea. "Naruto," He grabbed the marker and began retracing the whiskers.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled back again. "The whiskers are so you won't forget me."

Naruto touched his blushing cheeks and smiled. "I'll keep them forever!"

"Sasuke! Time for us to leave!" Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, called.

He turned to his brother and then to a sad Naruto. "Well… I have to go." He got up and dusted his knees.

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"What is it?"

Naruto pulled out a navy blue ribbon from his pocket. "I took it from the arts and crafts bucket." He handed it to Sasuke. "Its so you wont forget me either." He smiled.

Sasuke looked down at the ribbon and a smile urged at the corner of his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called again.

Naruto stood up and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. He smirked and said: "First one to find each other when we grow up is the best in the world!" He challenged.

Sasuke returned the smirk and nodded his head. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Right In Front of Me

Naruto grabbed his ringing alarm clock and threw it across the room, hitting the the wall and breaking into pieces. He groaned underneath his pillow. "Aw! That was my fifth clock this week!"

"Mew." His cat, Niko, rubbed his tiny head against Naruto's hanging hand.

Naruto poked his head out from the pillow and looked at the black cat. "Sorry I woke you Niko." He stroked in between the kitten's eyes. "I'm just not a morning person."

Niko responded returned the sweet gestures with loud purring. This only made Naruto smile. "Spoiled brat." He teased.

The small kitten pulled away as if offended and mewed again. "Arlight alright, I'll get you some breakfast. Will that make you happy your highness?" He swung his feet to the side of his bed and stood up to stretch, which made all of the wounds, from yesterday's fight at school, slightly reopen. He lifted his shirt and looked at the stained bandages. "I need new bandages." He threw the shirt back down. "Ah! They'll heal! It's not my first time getting hurt!"

He walked into the kitchen and picked up the kitten's bowl with his bandage-wrapped hands. He then poured a small scoops-worth of kitten food. "Niko! Breakfast is ready!" he lightly shook the bowl.

The kitten came running to the kitchen meowing loudly as Naruto set his bowl down on a small mat. "There you go. It's a good thing I don't have to make you breakfast." He turned on his heel and opened the fridge. "I need to buy groceries," He shifted over to a top cabinet and pulled out cup noodles. "Looks like it's ramen for breakfast!' He cheered.

Sasuke stared outside the bus with tired, emotionless eyes. He couldn't sleep all night because he was nervous about coming back. Would his preschool and kindergarten friends still accept him? Or would they pretend never to know him and shut him out.

He looked down at the bracelet he had made and sighed. _I don't remember you but I hope you remember me._ He thought. Finally, his eyes grew heavy and attempted to get at least ten minutes of sleep before arriving to his hometown.

His dreams were always the same thing each time his eyes shut. They were fragments of the day before he moved, of the boy who gave him something so he wouldn't forget him, but he did and that same boy challenging him to find him like if it were a game of hide and seek.

" _It's so you wont forget me!"_

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the bus came to a halt. They had arrived and he felt more knots tie in his stomach.

He grabbed his black bag and unboarded the bus, each step feeling like he was sinking in quick sand. _Breathe Sasuke, breathe._ He told himself.

Once he stepped on the ground, the bus doors flipped closed and it sped away, leaving Sasuke a farewell of black smoke. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.

Staring at the small, quiet, town Sasuke sighed, swallowed hard and started making his way to find a place to stay.

Back in Naruto's apartment, he zipped up his orange sweater and slid his school bag on his shoulders. "I'll be leaving Niko!" He said grabbig his apartment key and leaving out the door.

As he closed and locked the door behind him, he could hear Sakura and Ino "cuddling" each other. He smirked mischieviously and headed over quietly to get a better listen.

"You taste so sweet Sakura," Ino said as she kissed her neck. "I almost want to bite every part of your body, I bet each bite will be sweeter."

Sakura shivered. "N-No… I taste… awful…" She moaned.

"Nothing a little whip cream and cherries can't solve." Ino whispered in her ear. "Maybe a little chocolate syrup'll help too." She continued caressing her neck with her lips.

Sakura threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly. "I-Ino."

Before they could go any farther, they're fun was ruined by none other than: Naruto. "What a way to give a guy an erection so god damn early in the morning." He grinned.

They both froze and Sakura blushed hard. "Shut up Naruto!" Ino pulled Sajura's face close to hers and gave it a kiss. "Don't listen to that stupid Naruto, Sakura." She said with her bottom lip sticking out.

"O-Okay." Sakura kissed Ino back. "I wont."

"Ugh, this early in the morning?" Gaara and Shikamaru stood beside Naruto, Shikamaru's arm around Gaara.

"Hey there not fighting," Shikamaru pointed out. "Is shark week over already?" He teased.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Sakura gritted her teeth. "It's not OUR fault you only do one stroke and Gaara doesn't want to do it any more!" She growled.

Gaara shot her a death glare. "Well, that's because your screams and loud moans kill the mood!" He snapped.

"I'm not even that loud!"

"Does: 'ah… ah… I-Ino...' ring a bell!?" Gaara clenched his fists.

"Stalker much?!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"We live right next door!"

They both took a step forward. "Fag!" "Lez!" They both yelled before they were held bakj by their lovers.

"Mm, fisty." Ino licked her lips.

"I love it when your aggressive." Shikamaru nipped at Gaara's earlobe.

"Alright love birds," Iruka, the renter of their homes/apartments arrived. "I think you should head to school."

Naruto yawned and scratched his head. "I'm so glad im not in a relations ship."

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up Naruto!"

He gave a salute. "Yes, sir." He then quickly ran for dear life.

On the way to school, Gaar and Sakura ignored each other, no matter how much their lovers told them to make up.

Sasuke arrived at the apartments an elderly woman told him were renting their last vacant apartment. _This is where life either ends or begins._ He sighed and walked over to a door that had a big letter A and he knocked.

"Come in!" Someone called from inside.

Sasuke opened the door and entered the apartment/office, where a man with a ponytail and a scar across his nose was typing in his computer. He turned to Sauke and smiled. "Hello, may I help you with something?" He asked politely.

"Uh, yeah, someone told me you were renting an apartment here?"

The man nodded, "Yes we are, its our only vacant you interested in renting it?"

Sasuke pulled out a roll of cash and gave the renter the money. "Here's the rent for the first three months."

The brunette smiled and took the cash. "Apartment 4, next to an apartment with a broken window." He looked through a door and handed Sasuke a key. "I'm Iruka, if there's anyting you need, questions or concerns, please, don't hesitate to come to me." _You'll be in here by tomorrow._ Iruka thought.

Sasuke nodded and exited the room. "Thank you."

He stood in front of his apartment and sighed. _Here we go._ He inserted the golden key in the keyhole and twisted it to the left. With a light push it opened. "Wow." Sasuke entered the small space with wide eyes. "Much cleaner than I pictured it." He mumbled.

He set down his large black duffle bag on the kitchen table and looked around some more.

 _Nice kitchen, lights work, restroom is clean, sink doesn't leak, no rats, shower is running, smells nice._ He opened a closet and folded out a bed. _And a place is perfect._ He dropped down on his bed and closed his eyes. _Just hope the neighbors aren't annoying._ He thought before drifting into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Right In Front of Me

Sasuke woke up a few hours later to a scratching sound in the kitchen followed by a small noise. He sat up and a blanket that was draped over him, slid down to his waist. _What time is it?_ He looked around the dim room for a clock, until he realized he was in a new apartment with no accessories yet. There was more scratching and another noise. _What the hell is that?_

He got off the bed and made his way over to the kitchen. He switched on the light and looked towards the front door. There was a black kitten trying to get out his apartment.

"A cat?" He walked over to it and the kitten jumped when he tried to grab it. "What are you doing in here?" He brought his face close to his.

The kitten mewed and touched its nose against Sasuke's. _Who's cat is this?_ He lifted the small charm hanging off its collar. "Niko. Apartment 3." He read aloud. The cat mewed at the sound of its name and Sasuke walked over to grab his shoes. "I think your owner might be missing you." He looked down at the kitchen table. _Someone's been here._ He picked it up and read it to the kitten. "Your door was open and you were asleep, so I closed it for you. If you don't want a cold, I suggest you sleep with a blanket. –Iruka."

After putting on his shoes Sasuke walked outside, the kitten's claws dug deeply into his shirt for fear of falling off. He knocked on the neighbor's door and waited for an answer.

"He's not home," Sasuke turned around to a red head with thick black eyeliner around his clear blue eyes. "He went out drinking with the rest of the people who live here."

"I just came to leave his cat."

"Put him inside through there," He pointed at the broken part of the window. "That's where it comes in and out of the apartment."

Sasuke did as he was told and the kitten ran into the kitchen where its bowl was awaiting.

"So you're the new guy right?" The red head asked.

Sasuke nodded. _He looks familiar._

"Mind helping me bring the drunk idiots home?" He asked, zipping up his sweater. "It's just down the street."

Sasuke shrugged and followed the red head out of the neighborhood and down a sidewalk.

They are silent for a while. The red head's phone rings and he flips it open, keeping it a certain distance away from his ear. "What?" He answers.

There is loud crackling and laughing heard from the phone. "Hey babe, where are you? I can't get a boner without looking at your body."

The red head glances at Sasuke and the raven-haired boy looks away with a bit of pink on his face. _H-He's… Gay?_

"I'm on my way already."

More crackling, "Well hurry, the lezbies are getting it on and I need you. I can see Ino's rod through her pants already." He laughs.

"I don't have a…*belch*… dick you fag…got." A girl is heard through the phone.

"Just wait, I'll be there in a bit." The red head closes his phone and shoves it in his pocket.

Again, silence. The question is scratching the back of Sasuke's throat. _Ask, I'm sure he won't mind. Gay people are proud of what they are._ The little voice in his head said. "So… You have… a boyfriend?" He asked.

The red head scoffed. "You don't look so straight yourself."

"Why didn't you join them?" He changed the subject.

The red head shrugged. "I try not to get tempted." Then he smiled. "But kissing my boyfriend after he drinks is enough to get drunk."

"Oh."

They finally arrive to the small bar owned by someone named Chouji. A boy with a ponytail and a net shirt tumbled his way to his boyfriend and began to make out with him.

Sasuke stared at the other three. Two lesbians and a blond who was yapping about something nobody cared about.

"Hey, grab the two blonds and I'll take the pink and my brunette." The red head commanded.

Sasuke obeyed and the blonds had their arms around him, hanging on as he tried to stay balanced while they walked.

"Hey. Naruto!" The blond girl on his right whispered loudly. "Tell that pink chick Sakura's already my girlfriend."

The other blond nodded and before he could speak, the pink-haired girl looked over at her and said. "Well jokes on you… I… Have a girlfiend too… Her name's I-Ino." She laughed.

 _Why did I even bother coming?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"Great! Let's have a foursome some day!" The blond girl said.

The blond boy jerked his head up. "Oooooo, I wanna see some of that action!"

 _Why!?_

Sasuke dropped off the blond with her pink-haired girlfriend and walked the blond boy over to his door.

He groaned and giggled. "Your hands are cold *hiccup*."

"Where's your key?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "I think they fell in my underwear, wanna check?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took him to his apartment instead. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Damn you're heavy." He commented.

"Did you call me *hiccup* fat?"

He led him to the bed and set him down. The blond grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him ontop of him. "You deserve *hiccup* a reward."

"Wha…" The blond's lips furiously pressed against Sasuke's.

He tried to pull away, but the blond pressed even more and deepened the kiss. The bitter taste of alcohol infected Sasuke's mouth as the blond's tongue swirled around.

They pulled away, gasping for air amd panting rapidly. _What's happening to me?_ He allowed the blond to kiss him again, letting his tongue explore his mouth. The blond's hands made their way under Sasuke's shirt and up his back. _What's happening?_ His conscious slowly faded away as drank the blond's alcohol-tasting saliva. He pulled away and flopped down on the bed next to the blond.

"You're a good kisser for a… prick-looking guy…" The blond panted.

"Shut… up…" Sasuke replied. _I can't believe my first kiss was taken away by a drunk person!_

The next morning Sasuke was woken up by a splitting headache. He sat up and looked to the blond next to him. _He's still here._ He couldn't be angry at him without his head pounding even more.

He picked up his phone and looked at the time. _It's only 7, I can sleep a bit longer._ He lay back down and closed his eyes.

The blond turned and hugged Sasuke close to his body. He smiled as he inhaled his scent.

 _What the hell!?_ Sasuke felt something against his outer thigh and he rubbed it. The blond moaned a bit. "No not there…" He whispered.

Yes, Naruto had a morning erection just by inhaling Sasuke's scent. "Just a bit more…?" The blond hugged him even closer and moved his hips against Sasuke's thigh.

 _I can't take this!_ Sasuke reached over to the blond's face and pinched his face very hard.

"Ow! What the fuck was that!?" The blond jerked up and looked hazily at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"I'm the person who's thighs you tried to fuck!" Sasuke yelled.

"What are you doing in my apartment!?"

"This is my apartment! You were drunk and I brought you home, but you didn't have your keys and…" He paused. "Just…Get out!" Sasuke threw a pillow at the blond. "Get out of my apartment!"

The blond quickly got off the bed and rushed out of the apartment. _What the fuck is going on?_ He rubbed his head.

He pulled his key out of his pants pocket and turned it inside the keyhole. "What the fuck is he mad about!? Why did he bring me home in the first place!?" He slammed the door behind him and walked into the restroom.

He looked at his reflection. "Did I really try to fuck his thigh?" His eyes shifted over to a small purple spot on his neck. He leaned and turned to get a better look. "That bastard gave me a hickey!" He stomped out of the restroom and out of his apartment and back to the raven-haired boy's apartment.

"I told you to get out!" He yelled.

The blond tackled him and pinned the raven-haired's hands over his head.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He asked, squirming around.

"You gave me a hickey you bastard!" The blond responded.

"And you practically kissed me to death!" He flipped the blond over and pinned him down. "It was taken away by a drunk motherfucker!"

"What was!?" The blond's eyes widened. "Did we have sex?" He forced back a grin.

"Fuck you!"

"Sure, you can do it any time." The blond smirked. "I don't mind being the bottom."

The raven-haired boy got off the blond and rubbed his head. "Just leave, I don't have time for this."

The blond sat up and looked at the raven. "So you're new huh?" he asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good for you, now leave."

Naurto laughed a bit. "I'm not leaving until you tell me your name, teme."

The raven turned to him and stared at him in disbelief. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well Sasuke I gotta tell ya," Naruto stood up. "You're an asshole."

"Whatever dumbass."

"Oh and uh," He paused before exiting the room. "Thanks for the love bite. Let's do it again some time." He laughed on his way out.

"Tch, idiot."


End file.
